A Prime's Baby Girl
by Hamato Sakura
Summary: Elita-1 has been on Earth for almost sixteen years. And she has a daughter. But she's dying. Will her daughter be able to help her dad? Or will she live the rest of her life not knowing who she really is?
1. Chapter 1

_Seventeen years ago_

The war's been going on for over a millennia. My spark mate decided that the only way we were going to win the war was if we left our home to start again. It hurt his spark to have to go, but his team and I convinced him that it would be best for the Autobots if we left. I walked over to where his team was getting ready to leave. My sister was among them.

Arcee looked over to me and smiled softly. "Hey, 'Lita," she said walking over to me. "Ready to go?"

I vented a sigh and looked over to where my spark mate was standing. "I don't know, Arcee. I'm starting to agree with Optimus. We can't just leave everybot here to defend themselves. It doesn't feel right."

Arcee looked into my optics. "Elita, this is important. You said so yourself, your sparkling is destined to be a prime. I don't know how it is you know this, or what she's going to do, but she's important to the Autobot cause. Megatron knows this. And he will stop at nothing until he destroys her."

I look down at the tiny femme I was holding in my servos. She was right. My sparkling was the reason we needed to leave. I couldn't tell Arcee about the dream I was given from the Primes. They said that she needed to be safe from harm.

"Autobots today is a battle lost," Optimus began. "And though it pains me to say it, this war cannot be won on Cybertron. With hope, we will soon be able to return and reclaim our home. Until then, let's roll out."

I watched silently as our small team walked onto the ship. Optimus stood there and waited for me to walk on with him. I shook my helm. "I've decided I'm going to stay. I wish to make sure all of our allies leave safely."

"Then I shall remain with you," Optimus replied.

I shook my helm. "Your team would be lost if you went offline. You can't just leave them."

"And what if you go offline?" Optimus demanded. "I will not leave you and our sparkling here to perish knowing I could have kept you both safe."

Arcee walked out of the ship. "Don't worry, Optimus. I will keep them both alive. You can worry about the rest of the troops. Who knows when Megatron will follow?"

Optimus nodded and kissed my helm softly. "Stay safe."

"Until we meet again," I said sending love through our bond. I looked at my sister as the ship took off. "What do you say 'Cee? Ready to kick some aft?"  
Arcee grinned. "Lock and load, sis."

Present time

It's been over sixteen years since I have truly seen my home planet. And it feels like forever since I last saw my sister Arcee.  
Now I live on a planet known as Earth. I ended up giving my Cybertronian body up for a human body. I gave my daughter a cloaking device. It's in the form of an Autobot signal that she wears around her neck.

I even changed our names so we would not stand out in the world. I was to be known as Katherine Jones. My daughter, Shadowmist would be known as Megan Jones.  
We have been living in the peaceful town of Jasper, Nevada. This is where I am also known as the head chief of police. Of course, that ended about two years ago.  
Because I had given up my Cybertronian form, I was no longer immune to diseases. Two years ago, my body has fallen to a disease known only to these humans as brain cancer.

My daughter decided that she needed to get a job and earn some money to help pay for medical bills. I was in the hospital more than I was in my squad car, so I was forced to retire. I know there's not much that I can do, but I will stay alive to help my daughter. I cannot leave her as the only Autobot on this planet. She cannot remain ignorant of her race for much longer, so I must tell her my story soon. I know I don't have much longer to survive on this planet.

Megan's Pov

I stared dejectedly at my bike and its flat tire. How was I supposed to get to work now?

"Hey, do you need a ride?" a vice asked above me.

I looked up and smiled as my friend Jack rolled up on his ten-speed. "I don't think I can fit on your bike with you, Jack."

Jack smiled. "Alright. How about I walk with you instead?"

"I'd like that." I stood up and started to wheel my bike next to Jack's.

"So how's your mom?" Jack asked.

I sighed. "She's still alive. Your mom says it's amazing that she's still fighting like she is."

"Well I guess your mom is making sure you're taken care of," Jack said smiling softly. "Don't worry, Shadow." I smiled as he used the nickname he came up with when we were in second grade. "Everything is going to be okay."

I stop my bike at the K.O. fast food joint. "Thanks for walking with me, Jack. You're a good friend."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's not that big of a deal. Anyone would have done it."

I smiled and put my bike up. "True. But you're the one that did it." I paused for a moment. "Hey, Jack? Do you think your mom would care if I spent the night at your place? Mom's back in the hospital, and I don't want to be alone tonight."

Jack parked his bike next to mine. "Sure. We'll even go check on your mom after work."

I smiled. "Thanks. I don't know how I can ever really repay you."

After work, Jack's mom called him. He talked to her for a little while. And me, I was too busy looking at that bike that had just pulled up. The rider on it had disappeared before we walked out the door.

As I stepped closer to it, my necklace got warmer. I stopped and looked down at my necklace. It was glowing. I stared at it for a moment. Weird. It had never glowed before.

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?" a voice asked. I looked up and noticed Sierra and her friends had walked up. Jack was now sitting on the bike. I smirked slightly as Jack was trying to talk to Sierra.

And right when he was about to ask her on a date, two purple cars started driving closer and the motorcycle took off…with Jack still on it. I frowned and started to run toward the bike. There was no way I was missing this. As soon as I got next to the bike, I jumped on right behind Jack.

"What's going on?" I asked him. My necklace was really glowing now.

"I don't know," Jack said a little panicky. "The bike won't tell me what's going on"

I raised my eyebrow. I wanted to ask Jack what he meant about the bike talking to him, when the bike pulled over and we got off. "If you tell anyone about me, I will hunt you down." And the motorcycle took off. I looked over to the two cars that were chasing her. They had stopped.

"Uh, Jack," I said poking his arm. "We should go." The two cars started to chase us. "Scrap!" I grabbed his arm and took off running. I don't know how, but I knew the two cars chasing us were bad news.

When the cars started getting closer, the motorcycle drove up to us. "Get on!" she called.

When we jumped back on, the motorcycle took off at full force. As we continued to go down the road, another car drove up. This one however, was yellow.

"Friend of yours?" Jack asked.

"Family," the bike answered. She sounded relieved.

I laughed. "I can see the resemblance."

In response, the motorcycle jumped over the ledge. When she landed, she transformed into a giant robot and we landed on the concrete ground. I stood up and watched the other vehicles transform.

"What are they?" a voice asked behind me. I turned around to see Raf standing there.

"Cars that turn into robots," replied Jack. He looked a little freaked out about the whole thing.

"I think it's the other way around," I commented as the robots continued to fight.

The yellow robot blasted on of the purple robots. When he stepped back, we all heard a crunch.

I cringed slightly when he lifted his foot and we saw the destroyed toy car. The yellow robot looked at Raf. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Raf said. "Really."

Before he could say anything, the yellow robot was punched in the face. Jack, Raf and I watched as the yellow robot was getting beat to the ground.  
When one of the purple robots was about to blast the yellow one in the face, Raf shouted, "Leave him alone!" The purple robots turned back to us. Raf cowered slightly. "Please?"

Jack grabbed Raf by the shoulders. "Bad call. Let's go."

We took off running and found a pipe to escape the robot that was chasing us. We climbed in and turned back to the robot. It looked like it was about to take its blaster and shoot us. Right when it was about to shoot us, it was shot. The yellow robot looked in on us. "You guys okay?"

I nodded. "Thank you," Raf said. The bot nodded and went back to the battle. "What did we just see?" Raf asked as we started to head back to the street.

"I don't know," replied Jack, "and I'm not sure I want to find out."

When we got back to the top, I looked down and saw that my necklace had stopped glowing. I looked at my watch. "Jack, make sure Raf gets home safely. I have to go."

Jack nodded and took off with Raf in tow. I turned around and headed to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys. Hope you're enjoying my story. I was in a hurry to get the chapter up, I forgot to tell you stuff. _**

**_Like, the Disclaimer. I do not, nor will I ever own anybody in this story besides my OC. *Sigh* On with the story._**

* * *

I walked up to the receptionist and smiled. "Hi. I'm here to see my mom."

She smiled back. "Of course. Go on in." She pushed a button that opened the doors.

I nodded my head and walked to my mom's room. Let me say something right now, I hate hospitals. They smell funny and everybody looks close to death.

I opened my mom's door and smiled at her sleeping frame. The chemo-therapy made it look like she had gone through a war. Her hair had completely fallen out and she was wearing a red scarf around her head.

I walked over and sat down on the chair beside her bed. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Hey, honey. How was your day?"

I smiled. "It was okay. My bike got a flat tire, so Jack walked with me to work." I talked for the next hour about my day. Of course, I did skip the part about being chased by two evil cars on a crazy motorcycle. By then, I saw that she was getting tired. I stood up. "Do you need me to get you anything? Should I call the nurse?"

Mom smiled softly. "I'm fine. I enjoy hearing about your day. I'm just a little tired right now."

I smiled as she closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Mom." I kissed her forehead softly.

I turned around to see June standing there. She smiled. "Hey, do you want a ride home? Jack said you were spending the night."

I walked over to her. "I'd like that. Thank you."

* * *

When the bell rang for the end of the school day, I walked down the stairs with Jack. We turned to the right and saw Raf waving us down.  
"Hey, Raf," Jack said. "About last night. Why don't we try to forget what happened?"

I looked around the parking lot to see if anyone else was there. Sitting there was the blue motorcycle that had carried me and Jack away last night. "I don't think we can forget about what happened last night, Jack," I told him.

I turned around to see the yellow car sitting there. "I'm going to need the girl and the little boy to climb in. Arcee's waiting for the older boy over there."  
"It wants us to get in," Jack said with a lot of uncertainty.

I looked at him. "It?"

Raf shook his head. "No, just me and Megan. Your ride is over there." He pointed at the motorcycle.

"I don't think we should do this," Jack said as I started walking to the driver's side.

"My name's Raf," Raf said climbing into the passenger seat. "What's your name?"

"It's Bumblebee," the car chirped.

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Bumblebee. I'm Megan." I leaned back and listened to Bumblebee and Raf talk.

"Hey, Megan?" Bumblebee asked. "Where did you get your necklace?"

I looked down and smiled. "My mom gave it to me when I was 6 months old. She said my father wanted me to have it, so I never took it off. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he said a little too quickly. "I just thought I recognized it."

I nodded and turned back to the window. I wasn't about to mention that my necklace was the main reason I was going with him. I needed answers. Why did my necklace glow when the motorcycle showed up? Who are these transforming robots? And how am I connected to them?

My thoughts drifted to my mom and what she had told me about my dad. She wouldn't tell me much. But she did tell me he was a war general who lost his home to the enemy. He was also a kind man and a good leader. She told me he was an amazing father. I couldn't remember him very well, but what I did remember was that he was a good person.

I looked in front of us and saw that we were headed for a giant cliff. "Uh, Bumblebee? Are we supposed to be heading for the cliff?" When Bumblebee beeped an affirmative, I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I refused to open them until Bumblebee had stopped.

When I stepped out, I head the motorcycle pull up behind. I looked around at the robots that were there.

The red and white ambulance looking one looked down at us. "I thought there were three."

"Haven't you heard?" the blue robot said nonchalantly. "Humans multiply."

I looked up at her. "I think that's rabbits." I looked over to see Miko questioning a giant green robot. He looked kind of nervous. I walked over to Miko. "I think that's enough questions for now."

"So if you guys are robots," Raf said, "who made you?"

Miko crossed her arms. "Raf got to ask a question." I chose to ignore her.

The red and white robot scoffed. "Puh-lease"

Another robot walked inside the room. "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"Autobots," I muttered.

The robot blinked. "Yes. How did you know this?"

I shook my head. I wasn't about to mention that my mom said that when she was asleep. "Just a lucky guess."

My thoughts drifted back to my mother. When she was asleep, she always talked about her sister and her team. At first, I thought she was talking about her police team. Then she mentioned someone named Bumblebee. I know all of the members of her team, and none of them are called Bumblebee. I looked up at Bumblebee. Could he be the one Mom was talking about? I shook my head. No, Bumblebee had to be a nickname of some kind.

"Okay," Jack said. "So if we see any strange cars, call the police. Can we go now?" Clearly, I needed to pay more attention because I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Are you insane?" Miko asked. "I am living in Botswana, and I am not letting you or anyone else ruin it." And Miko is loving every second of this place.

"You can't be serious, Optimus," the red and white robot complained. "They have no outer-shell. What if they get under foot? They could go squish." To emphasize his point, he took a step toward us.

I glared at him. "Not cool dude."

Optimus smiled. "Then, Ratchet, we will simply watch our step."

After he said that, alarms started blaring. Ratchet looked at the computer. "Blasted Earth tech. It keeps saying that Cliffjumper's signal is online."

The blue robot looked up. "Cliff? Are you sure?"

"It's just a glitch, Arcee. It's impossible for him to be online."

Arcee turned to Optimus. "If there's any chance that Cliff's still alive…"

Optimus nodded. "Autobots, prepare to roll out. And Ratchet, prepare the medbay. We may need it."

Miko ran up to Optimus. "What can we do?"

Optimus looked at us. "Remain with Ratchet."

Miko made a face. "Aw!" The funny thing was, after she said that, Ratchet did the same thing.

I looked at the portal thing that Ratchet had opened. I turned to see that Jack, Miko, and Raf were pretty much distracted by Ratchet. As the Autobots walked through the portal, I took a risk of walking into another battle and ran with them.

* * *

**_Well that's the end of this chapter. Be warned, They won't always come this quickly. I only have a few that are already typed and ready. So, until next time! Bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Welcome to my next chapter! I hope everybody's enjoying it so far._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will i ever, own anyone other than Megan. *Sigh* Life is sad. Anyway, on with the story!_**

* * *

When we managed to get through, we ended up in a cave full of strange light blue crystals. I ran up to catch up with the 'bots. They were already in the heat of a battle. As I was watching them fight, my phone rang.

The 'bots and the other robot dudes looked at me. I smiled sheepishly and waved. "Hi." When the robots started chasing me, I took off. "Hello?" I asked answering the phone.

"Megan?" my mom asked over the phone. "Where are you?"

I slapped my forehead. I was supposed to come visit her today. "Sorry, Mom. Miko invited me to come over and she wouldn't take no for an answer. I know I should have called."

"Well, as long as you're okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. I love you. Bye." I put my phone back into my pocket and ran into a hole in the wall. Both the 'bots and the other bots ran right past me. I looked around the area I was in. There was a bunch of other crystals that were around the cave.

In one spot there was a small batch of crystals that was lighter blue than the rest of them. They were so blue they were almost clear. I reached over and grabbed one of the crystals. It was the length of my arm and could easily fit into my jacket pocket. I grinned. "Miko's gonna freak."

I managed to grab about three more when the ground shook and the sound of an explosion and the sound of an explosion filled the air. I waited until the ground stopped shaking and the dust settled. When it did, I poked my head out to see the damage. The place was destroyed.

I walked out and started to climb down into the middle. "There has to be an exit somewhere," I mutter. When I made it to the middle, I walked over to a giant pile of rubble. There seemed to be an arm hanging out of the pile.

"Ouch. That has to hurt." I started pulling the rocks off of the body. "Now let's see if you're friend or foe." I grabbed the rock that was on his head and threw it off. On his head was a symbol that looked kind of like my necklace.

"Well let's hope you're a friend, 'cause if you're not, I'm wearing enemy jewelry." I crawled up onto the bot's chest to see what was wrong with him. When I got there, one of my crystals fell out of my pocket and landed in the middle of his chest.

I watched as the crystal melted into the hole in his chest. The purple goop around him started to disappear. I grinned and placed another crystal into his chest. As that melted, I put in one more. I kept the fourth one since the bot started to wake up.

"Oh my helm. What hit me?" I jumped off when the bot started to stand up.

"My guess would be the giant rocks that I moved off of you," I stated pointing at the giant pile of rocks that I moved.

The bot looked down at me. "And you would be?"

"My name's Megan. You must be Cliffjumper." I sat down on a rock. I was looking forward to getting to know this guy.

"That's right, Megan. Now, could you tell me where we are?" He looked around. "Because the last thing I remember was that I was a prisoner on the Nemesis."

"We're in a cave somewhere. Now do you think you can call Ratchet? You look terrible and I need a ride home." I look up at him. "Plus, I don't really want to call. He might be mad that I came with Optimus and the team. I was told not to."

Cliffjumper laughed. "Sure thing, kiddo." He brought his hand to his head. "Hey, Ratch. Do you think you can open a bridge? Yeah, I'm on-line. I don't really know all the details, but can you hurry with that bridge? I got a kid here wanting to go home."

"Cliffjumper? Are you okay?" I asked after he hung up." Ratchet had said you went off-line."

"So that's where I've been, huh?" Cliffjumper chuckled. "No wonder I feel like scrap." He stretched a little bit. "I could be better." He leaned down and let me jump on his hand. "Now let's get back to base."

When we got through the bridge, Ratchet and Optimus was waiting. "Cliffjumper?" Ratchet asked. "How is this possible? You were off-line."

"You might want to ask this little lady," Cliffjumper answered once he set me down. "She's the one who would know."

"And you might want to get yourself checked out, Cliff. I wasn't kidding when I said you looked terrible."

Ratchet took a look at him. "By the Allspark, she's right. It's a miracle you're still on your feet." Ratchet then hustled Cliffjumper toward what I would guess was the medbay.

Optimus walked over to me. I looked down, waiting for the lecture that I knew he was going to be giving me. "What happened?" he asked. "Why did you defy my orders? You could have been killed." I looked up to his that his eyes held disappointment. But there was also a trace of sadness. It was like he had lost someone very special to him a long time ago.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I just felt like something bad was going to happen if I didn't go." I then told him about what happened after the explosion.

"Let me see one of your crystals." Surprised by his request, I reached into my jacket and pulled out my crystal. He grabbed it and held it up to his face. "Where did you find this?" I briefly explained about my little hole in the wall. He was silent for a brief moment.

"That was the last one of that color, Optimus. The rest were darker like the rest of the crystals in the cave."

Optimus looked down at me. "This is the last of it?" When I nodded, he handed it to me. "Keep this safe and tell nobody you have it."  
I put it into my pocket. "What is it exactly?"

"This is a very rare form of energon. It was created to heal all wounds no matter how fatal. It was said to be extinct." He looked up. "Though how you were able to touch it without it causing you some form of harm, I don't know."

"Do you think we could find some more?" I asked trying to hide the nervousness in my stomach. He just confirmed that I had a part in this war that I knew nothing about.

"I don't think that would be possible," he said chuckling. "We should be thankful that you found this and not the Decepticons." He looked closely at my face. "You need rest."

I shook my head and yawned. "Nah. I'm fine."

"So you always yawn when you're awake, Megan Jones?" he asked amused.

"Yep. I do it even more when I'm interested in something," I joked slightly.

"I will take you home tonight," he said transforming.

"But what about Cliff?" I asked climbing into the front of his vehicle mode.

"I will make sure someone lets you know how he's doing in the morning. You just rest for now." Optimus said calmly. I swear I could hear a smile in his voice.

I nodded and yawned again. "My house is three doors down from Jack's." I buckled up and closed my eyes. I woke up around the time Optimus made it to my house. I climbed out. "Thanks for the ride, Optimus. Good night."

"Good night, Megan. You may want to call Jackson and let him know you're alright. He seemed quite concerned about you."

I nodded. "Don't worry. I'll call before I go to bed. If he's not up, I'll leave a message." I walked in as he drove off. I went to the phone and dialed Jack's number.

I waited until the familiar voice on the answering machine. "Hey, Jack. I was told to call, so hi. I'm home." I paused for a moment. "Okay, bye." I then hung up and went to bed.

* * *

**_Well that's the chapter! Hope it was okay. Sorry for not doing one last night. Birthday party shopping. Gotta go. _**

**_(Miko) That was awesome! We get to actually be in the next con battle, right?_**

**_Sure Miko. whatever you say. Bye!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey, everybody. I know it's been a really long time since I last updated. But I've been super busy and super distracted. Anyway, I hope this next chapter somewhat makes up for it. But the good news is, I graduated high school! So I'll be able to update more. At least until I go to college. And get a job. _:P Life is hard. Anyway, On with the chapter.**

* * *

Weeks went by after the incident with the ground bridge. June started to come over after she was captured by MECH and a Decepticon known as Arachnid. Jack and Arcee ran into her during a trip into the woods. And MECH is this crazy group of people who think destroying the Autobots will end the war and make the Decepticons leave. They also planned on destroying the Decepticons. We first met them when they tried to steal this thing called the DINGUS. Don't ask what it is. I don't know.

But anyway, it wasn't a good experience for her. And she's always hovering over Jack. At one point, he got irritated with her and would pretty much ignore her. It made me wish I could show my mom.

These past few weeks have been pretty strange. Anytime they had something dangerous to do, for some unknown reason, I felt I had to be there too. And every time I went, I was put into danger and managed to save the day. So basically, the Autobots would be gone if it wasn't for me. But I'm not bragging or anything. The 'bots have told me that time and time again. The only one that really got upset with me was Optimus, and I think the only reason for that was because he wasn't supposed to be putting humans in danger.

Cliffjumper had started to become my best friend. He would take me to school and take me to the base and back home and work. And we would talk. It didn't have to be about anything in particular. It was just nice to talk to somebody that didn't know everything about my life. And it felt great when he never asked about my mom.

Speaking of my mom, I was told I needed to go see her today. I had convinced June to take her off of the medications she was taking. They clearly weren't helping her. So me needing to see her kind of made me nervous. Cliff insisted I let him take me. I think that's mainly because he takes me everywhere else I need to go, except there. I don't let him.

We argued for hours on the subject. But I finally said he could come with me. So today I made it to the hospital. I unbuckled. "Okay. I'll be back in a while."

"I'll come in," he said as I opened the door and walked out.

I frowned and shook my head. "I don't think you can. That might violate the whole 'robots in disguise' thing." I turned around when I heard the door shut.

Standing there was a young man that appeared to be in his mid to early twenties. He had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a red T-shirt. He was also wearing a black leather jacket. Around his neck was a necklace that looked a lot like mine.

The man grinned. "What do you think? I had Docbot give me a holoform last night."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. You can come in. But you have to wait in the waiting room. I need to talk to my mom alone." We walked into the hospital where

I pointed at the waiting room. "You can wait in there. I'll be back in a little while."

I walked through the halls after letting Rachel know I was here. Rachel was the receptionist today. I walked into Mom's room. She was resting for the moment.

I looked around the room. Despite all the get-well cards and flowers that were sent by the police crew, it looked sad and depressing. I made a note to have the police crew check Mom out and take her home. I would do that, but I'm not old enough.

Anyway, I sat down on the chair that was beside Mom's bed. I picked up the book that I had set beside her bed. It was an old copy of War & Peace. It was a book she seemed to thoroughly enjoy and every time I showed up, she was reading it.

I flipped through the pages until I heard her wake up. I looked up from the book and smiled. "Hey, Mom. How are you feeling?"

Mom smiled sheepishly. "I'm doing about as well as can be expected. I'm sorry I haven't been very good company for you today." She sat up slowly. "I wanted to talk to you about something important."

I stood up. "Whatever it is, Mom. I'm sure it can wait until you're feeling a little better. You seem exhausted."

Mom snorted. Which is weird because she never snorts. "I've slept all day long. I think I can manage to stay awake for an hour. And this can't wait. I'm not going to live forever, you know."

She looked at me. "Be warned, this is going to go pretty deep into things you may not quite understand, but bear with me. I have to tell you."

When I sat back down she continued. "When I was young, I met a young man. He was a librarian of sorts. And he loved information. When we met, he had this vision. He wanted to make our home a better place. He thought everybody deserved to choose what they wanted to do in life. He didn't think our government should have to pick what we did.

"Now, your father had a friend. He had the same ideas, but he had a different way of getting what he wanted. He spoke of tyranny and ruling over our people with an iron fist. The council didn't see it his way. Then, Orion spoke up. He spoke of amazing things. He wanted a peaceful world. And he told the council how that can be done. The council loved his ideas. And so they decided to call him Prime. Optimus Prime."

I stared at her. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, your father became a leader among us. Of course, there were some people that didn't agree with what your father thought. The leader of them was was your father's closest friend. He changed his name to Megatron. One thing you should be certain of, is we're not exactly human. We were born of a race known as Cybertronians.

"Megatron created a faction of the Cybertronians and called them the Decepticons. And Optimus became the leader of the Autobots. They created a war to find out who would truly rule Cybertron. But then, the planet became baron and unlivable. We decided to leave the planet and survive another day."

I didn't say anything. This was something she needed to get off of her chest, and I needed to listen. It was hard, I'll admit, to not jump up and demand why she hadn't bothered to tell me who my father was and where I came from. The only thing that stopped me was when I realized that I never really asked. That, and the fact that I wasn't supposed to know about any of this already.

"When your father was ready to leave, I chose to stay behind. I had to make sure the rest of the Autobots made it off the planet safely. I fought with my sister as my partner until she finally sent me off the planet. That was when we landed here. You were six months old at the time. Soon after, I gave up my Cybertronian body. Not before making you that necklace, though."

She pointed at the necklace. "I made you a cloaking device. This way, you would never find out what you were and put yourself in danger. Your energy signature would also be hidden. That way, in case the Decepticons ever decided to come to Earth, you would seem like just a regular person."  
"So, I'm an Autobot?" I asked. Mom nodded. "Wow," I sat down. "So, why tell me now? Why not earlier in my life, or later even?"

"Only know that I hid this information to keep you safe." She yawned. "I thought you should know because soon you will have to find our people. You will need to help them end the war. And hopefully, if he's still on-line, you can talk to your father. I won't be here much longer. And I know what it feels like to be alone. I don't want you to feel the loneliness I've felt the first few years of being on this planet."

I stood up. "Mom, I'll be back tomorrow. There's something I need to do." I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Mom."

I went out into the lobby. Cliff stood up. "Hey, what's up with your mom? Is she okay?"

I put a smile on my face. "She's okay. Can you take me to my house? I need to think about some things."

Cliff grinned. "Sure. Anything else I can help you with?"

I shook my head. "No. Thank you though. I just want to go home." So he took me home. After I waved to him and he drove away, I frowned.

"Mom's going to die soon," I said to myself. "I have to tell Optimus. Maybe I should start calling him Dad." I shook my head. "No. That would be too weird. Maybe I can talk to Cliff and have him take my Mom out to the base. She can spend the rest of her life with Optimus." I grinned. "Yeah. That'd be a good idea. She'll be thrilled."

* * *

_**Okay, that was my chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**Miko: Hey! I though you said we were gonna be in this chapter!**_

_**I know I said that, but this is mother's day and i wanted to do a chapter that had the mom talking. She won't be in the story for long you know.**_

_**Miko: Oh, all right. As long as I get to be in the next chapter.**_

_**I'll try. Do you want to do the disclaimer?**_

_**Miko: Sure. Hamato Sakura does not, nor will she ever own Transformers Prime. No matter how much she really wants to.**_

**Happy Mother's Day!**


End file.
